Every day life of Vongola Neo Primo
by tigrun
Summary: Tsuna has been through a lot,being challenge by the strongest being in the world, but even with all the training from the Spartan tutor named Reborn, he was not prepared for moving to Tokyo with Reborn and facing one of the creature he could never hope to defeat. Plus, he needed to be a host to such creature, a lamia: a beautiful monster girl. TsunaxMiia, TsunaxHarem


**Every day in the life of Vongola Neo Primo,**

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, they are owned by their respective authors. I only own my story and nothing else. Not even the smart idea for it, it came from another Spanish author that I had fun translating.

 **Every day in the life of Vongola Neo Primo: Chapter 1**

BEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEP.

The noise of the alarm was heard quite well through all the room, which made Tsunayoshi Sawada realize that he needed to stop it, before it became more loud or worst Reborn came in to wake him up.

The hand of Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna by his friends, went towards the alarm clock to turn it off, once he succeeded to stop the alarm clock nightmare, he quickly noticed that he could only move his hand out all his body. It seemed that his body was trap by an infernal hug, he quickly knew the one responsible who had her face not so far from his.

"..." his entire body was in a hug, from his feet to his abdomen, as he saw the happy face of the girl sleeping next to him. She had red long hair that travel down her back, with yellow hair brooches, which seemed to be flaking on her face. She almost seemed to Tsuna's view to an angel sleeping. She was in a Yellow Pajama shirt, which was on the verge of opening and showing her (* **cough** *) well developed attributes. The mafioso knew it was time to call her name before something bad happened.

"It is morning already, Miia" The mobster touched the girl's shoulder with his only hand that could move and waited for her to react to get out of this predicament; "Get up." He tried to sound a little hard, but didn't manage too with his too soft tone, as he tried to make her move. The girl seemed to react to it as she said:

"Only 5 more minutes... I just need to warm myself up a little more..." She denied the possibility of moving to Tsuna as he felt the hug tightened especially near his lower limb." Only 5 more degrees…" The Chestnut felt the hug getting harder on his body as he heard some strange noise coming from his body.

TRUUKK

GRUCKKK

He never thought that sleeping with a girl was going to be that hard. Well Truth to himself, he never thought that he would be with girl who had her half of her body, her bottom half, the same as her reptile or any snake's tail which was putting his vertebrae out of place right now.

Yes, the girl in his bed was a Lamia…

The snake tail snagged more than it should be for a normal hug, if you can consider this a normal hug, the leader of Vongola began to lose his natural skin color, well he had fought with countless superhuman beings before this girl, but she succeeded in beating the limit of his endurance to pain that Reborn made sure sue through a Spartan training would be impossibly high.

"… Look, if you don't wake up, I won't either." The Mafioso wished for a minute to access his Dying Will's form but unfortunately that would be too hard on the poor Snake Girl, "Anyway, why are you in my bed?" the intuition of the boy said that the response would be more problematic than the situation itself.

"It was too cold and I could heat myself alone. So I imagine that I could use you for that, Darling. I'm cold-blooded after all." Explained the girl getting up her head while she posed her hand on her chin and making all naturally way (* **Having nothing to do with the plot of the manga and anime** *) her breasts were rebelling and trying to get out of the yellow shirt while they threatened to get away.

'It is because of me?' The Vongola felt that somewhere Reborn was laughing at his misfortune, that was classified by all his friends SSS+, "Then in that case, I'll prepare a bath, you can wait here." Vongola, tried to use this method to get out of the hug, but as he tried to lift himself, he was only pulled instantly by a tighter embrace by the girl of rectilinear features.

"Don't need it!" the girl hugged the little mobster so that her breasts were tightened around his face make him achieve a glimpse of the beginning of her nipples, "I want your warmth, Darling... Ah that warm I can feel my body heat rising...Your warmth is the best, Darling~. I never felt anything like it where I came from." the girl said still closing her eyes to concentrate on the warmth his body was emitting to her body. And as if it was possible, she pushed her attributes more towards the young Vongola's face while he felt the tail of the girl beginning in the middle of this terrible situation to entangle on his neck.

TRACKKK

'It is choking me!' He thought towards the tail as the face of Vongola was turning purple because of pressure on his neck emitted by the tail of the girl, he tried to move his head to alert the girl, but couldn't help but move it in between her breasts.

"Don't be so rude affection, Darling." The girl whispered as she accompanied by a not very chaste groan as Tsuna opened his eyes incredulously:

'She went back to sleep!' seeing an opportunity, the Vongola intended to slip from the captivity but so unconscious term to muddy his face between the breasts of the girl, it returned to gasp of pleasure in which increased pressure on the body of the boy.

TRACCCKKK

TRACKKK

With the sound of breaking bones, the Vongola began to accept that he would die embraced by a girl while having his face in the midst of her breasts... for some reason that did not sound like a bad way to die for the teenager, but before giving his last breath in this world, a bullet impact him in his forehead causing slight bleeding until his face was without expression in which a flame lit on were the bullet hit.

"REBORN!" with a boost of energy, the chestnut achieved to stand even with the girl'stail stuck to his body, "I WILL FREE MYSELF FROM MIIA with my Dying Will!" the Vongola still tied by the extension of the girl began to touch her body as he could.

"Ahh!" was the sounded emitted by the girl as Tsuna touched the tip of her tail, the Vongola heard another groan above, "Darling? What are you doing with my tail?" the flushed girl wondered about what was happening and why was he doing such thing. She noticed that the Vongola did not carry anymore clothing than a boxer, "No way, it is already time?" the girl said misunderstand everything as she removed her t-shirt but the Vongola returned to take the tip of her tail at that same time, "AHHH!" a scream was released by the girl who saw the determined face of the chestnut.

"That's my weak point, AHHHH! Tsuna began squeezing, fondling, and suddenly touching the end of the body of the girl that every single action that he did vibrated pleasure through all of her body. The girl with every spasm of lust pushed herself more towards the guy who was still in his work as he kept delivering her best sensation ever.

"D-Darling, if you keep doing that-" the girl could not continue as another cry was heard from her because of the movement of the mobster fiddling with her tail, the other cry was accompanied by more pressure on the Vongola that began to make his skin too anormaly weird as well as his blank eyes. His work did not seem to affect the strength of the grip of the girl, "Darliiiiiing!, AHM if you continue going that strongly!" Then the Lord heard his wish and decided to let Mia relaxed her grip on him due to intense lust and pleasure created by her Darling's movement. Tsuna was finally allowed to stand up from his bed and will be able to breath a little longer.

"Finally!" thanked the boy but before he really could celebrate, the Lamia returned him to her usual too tight hug made by her tail and applied a stronger pressure on his chest.

"I can't... take it anymore." The Lamia declared as the naked Vongola panicked and began to sweat, "I am coming here!" Climaxed in pleasure the girl who applied her full force on the body of the mobster.

TRACCKKK

TRACCCKK

TRACKKKK

Consecutively the bones and joints of the boy were giving out in harmony breaking one by one, the girl snake separated herself from the young as her yellow pijima was completely opened. Panting the lamia observed the semi-naked body of the boy before leaving the room.

"Ah... sorry, I am up now... but Darling, you're a beast in the morning! Are you coming, Darling?" The girl left without receiving a response of the chestnut, who was already on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth.

As the Vongola watched the light at the end of the tunnel and his soul was about to leave his body, a small figure was approaching him, and when it arrived in front of the face of the boy, he kicked HARD in the face.

"Always be prepare for anything, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked a little more his apprentice as his back still produce pain due to the previous hug, making his dear student suffer more.

Tsuna counted the kick as 120000th from his dear tutor, after a change of clothes (and replacing and bandaging his bones correctly), the guy went to hit up the bath for their dear guest, who needed a warm environment to wake up in the morning so she didn't need to do the same thing as she did this morning, which seemed to not still be enough, as taking a bath became a ritual in the morning.

"With this, it should be enough, the bathroom should be warm up, so she won't go to sleep again." Sawada said as he looked all over the place dazzled by the flamboyant and huge bath which was in their new home, all thanks to the obscene sums and for nothing deadly amounts of money from Vongola. With a sigh, he thought about all the room which were enlarged for the Lamia, then he suddenly thought about the toilet and how Miia used it before he could get an answer, his guardian jumped to kick the back of his head.

"Stop thinking nonsense, Dame-Tsuna." the demon in the body of baby smiled as the mobster heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"How is the water?" Tsuna heard the Lamia as he saw his teacher smirking while he turned so he would be facing the girl out of instinct.

"Yes... it should be alright." He answered as he almost finished pivoting himself towards her.

"Thank you, Darling!" Miia answered cheerfully and grateful for his help, as Tsuna was finally facing her.

SPLASSH

Blood suddenly came out of the nose of the young teenager as he saw the naked girl in front of him, for some reason unknown to the mobster, her hair right now as well as her undress state had made her extremely sexy. Aside from that, the boy tried to leave the place but his beloved tutor attacked him using Leon by transforming into a bat towards his knee.

Without having seen the little one doing such evil, the lamia entered the tub with her tail still out of the bath, the small Hitman attracted her attention so affectionately, giving a smile of happiness, the innocent girl began pamper with the baby.

"Ohhh, who is the most beautiful, cute and friendly in the House?" She asked as she thought of him as a training for her as a mother.

"I am." shamelessly dropped the Ex Arcobaleno with a demonic smile.

"Yes, you are, you're the one. Ah Darling, your younger brother is an Angel." the lamia was playing with the mobster's tutor's small stature while Tsuna was lying on the floor rubbing his leg.

'Yes, if Satan, the fallen angel, came up from hell disguised as a baby.' with that thought Tsuna pick himself up form the ground.

"Ahhh! This is so warm, the Japanese baths are the best!" the girlsaid as she enjoyed the luxury of such a bath, she was enjoying herself in the bath while Reborn floated with a cosplay of whale. Tsuna thought it was the best moment to leave but the girl started saying that she wanted to go to a hot springs mixed with the Vongola, making of use every one of her female charms into tempting the guy so that the opportunity will arise and both of them will lose their first time. His Vongola Intuition helped get back his sensation and his mind, and made him run away from the bathroom where he knew that if he stayed it would have ended badly for everyone, well maybe not Reborn.

Coming out of the bathroom, the boy approached the sink to start beating his head against it, being honest with little sanity that was left after all his adventures and his crazy guardian and after he had accepted the position of Vongola Neo Primo, he was doubting what was happening in front of him as he felt that the little sanity that he had left was going to leave him... Tsuna normally had no luck with girls and now literally one was offered herself to him on a silver platter...

How had him and Reborn reached that stage?

*Flashback*

After all the mess that happened during the battle against Bermuda and Vindice, and the undoing of the Arcobaleno's curse, the young boy kept in his heart the possibility, the hope, the dream of having a life more or less normal. But all that flew off the window as he realized he couldn't do anything except becoming the new Don of the Vongola or Neo Vongola like Reborn declare it as he named him the Vongola Neo Primo which would mean that he would become the Chief of the cartel which was the world's largest famiglia... Especially when somethings or more some creatures appeared in his own little world:

Monsters.

Taking account of his thoughts, Tsuna smiled, while he was on his way to his house after a normal day of school: being humiliated by everyone and his clumsiness, a Hayato yelling at everyone for it, a smiling Yamamoto, a Hibari on the verge of biting them to death, a Emna getting bullied like him, a Chrome with a cute appearance, a Ryohei screaming "EXTREME!" with all his lungs, a Mukuro appearing from nowhere , and a Reborn smirking seeing all the action from somewhere...

Yep, everything was normal until...

In any case, the Vongola ended up coming home to see his mother with suitcases, his father wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Lambo and I-Pin crying and Reborn coming out of nowhere playing a violin with Colonello who played a cello.

"Yo Tuna-fish!" greeted the blond man with his typical smile.

"Dad?" Questionned the boy not knowing what to say in front of the scene.

"Yep, your mother and I are going to a trip with kids... you know issues by my work, so..."

"What your dad is trying to say is that you are going to be leaving from this house."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna cried a hysterical cry because of the cruelty of his tutor.

"Reborn!" screamed Iemitsu to the Hitman.

"Stop your whining, your parents will travel and we are moving to Tokyo."

"Hiee!" returned to shout the even more hysterical boy that made him earn a kick from his teacher, his mother smiled at the scene.

"Have fun you two!"

That day his parents left on vacation to Hawaii, Tsuna with the surprise not processed could not process other surprises, i.e. Reborn told him about a very delicate situation for Vongola.

Apparently, Vongola had spent years keeping hidden the existence of mythological beings, Harpies, mermaids, Centaurs, but recently the Government began thinking about revealing the information to the world, but of course Vongola had the last word, because it wasn't the most powerful mafia in the world for nothing and could easily burry the project if Tsuna wanted. Tsuna could not very well process the explanation of his tutor so it resulted in him stuttering an:

"Ahh, Ok."

Without knowing the weight of his words, the boy literally caused a revolution around the world, in the morning at around 8:00, the world's Governments showed on global television revelation before the astonished (and happy) in the case of Hayato look of the every citizen of the world the existence of extra human beings, Tsuna was about to give himself a heart attack when he received the call of President of USA revealing a thank you from him and the rest of the leaders for letting continue their plan.

The rest of the day went in a blink with his right hand thanking him for making it known to everyone the existence of the UMAs, Reborn packed all things, preparing to move to Tokyo, the mobster cried to the sky his misfortune and his frustration to his tutor, when the night came, the boy begged the sky to help stop his situation.

The creator could have heard or not his statement but little did he know that indeed the creator had make sure that his following year would be quite interesting. He found the next morning a party to celebrate his journey, and that his friends will miss him. Hayato was crying in a very masculine way, Hibari threatened him to bite him to the death, Chrome said a goodbye while still being shy but with a kiss on the cheek wishing his good luck, Yamamoto only wishing him good time, Ryohei was being EXTREME! Mukuro showed his own farewell illusion about the Vongola being beheaded, Kyoko smiled wishing him well, Haru was weeping and had a cute smile, everyone else bid farewell Vongola style, which came with sharks, explosions, and other spartan things.

Then the next thing he knew he had arrived in Tokyo, in front of a house worthy of a young man which made him relaxed as he didn't want his house to go out of proportion because it was paid by Vongola, then the following days went as normal as possible as Tsuna moved in the house making sure that the house would be comfortable for him. It was quite quiet until "that" happened...

"This is your new home." Was said in front of the front door of Tsuna's new home, there was a beautiful black-haired woman that would become a some sort of Reborn to him later on and a shy even more beautiful lamia with a cute blush on her face…

*End of Flashback*

And thus began the second coming of hell or also known as the second circle of hell for Tsuna, the worst of all, the lamia thought that the demon Reborn was indeed his younger brother as well as an Angel, the boy cried a little as he prepared breakfast (since Reborn could not cook, and Miia would kill him with her own version of "Poison Cooking", he had learned cooking with the help of his mom, Kyoko and Haru as he learned the importance of cooking in the future) as the TV was on with a report of what little they had changed the world with the revelation of the monsters brought into the world.

"Yes, my life is nothing but problems... even more now."

"Indeed... Good morning Tsunayoshi Sawada." sitting with her legs crossed, Sumike Smith said as a second Reborn.

"Hiee!" cried the boy while the black-haired woman coughed discomfort.

'He's a minor, minor, minor's age..." Recited the woman who in her mind was getting rid of her thoughts of Shotacons.

After the initial shock, Tsuna offered the woman a breakfast dish, the woman was there to observe how the guest was doing, making sure that Miia was treated correctly. It meant that if he ever hurt her or even had sex with her, he would become a prisoner after being judge and the girl would be deported. For some reason, Tsuna seemed not to be to worried about himself because of his connections...

*In the imagination of Tsuna*

"You are sentenced to do 20 years in a prison!" Tsuna wrote in a paper something and before the astonished eyes of all gave it to the judge.

"Do not think you can buy me with..." the judge looked at the obscene amount of money written on the paper.

"I Declare Tsunayoshi Sawada innocent." He decided.

*End of his imagination*

Thus more or less thought Tsuna that would be the events that would happened if he ever had intimacy moment with Miia, Smith just saw the Brown-haired boy who looked to the sky with a blank expression, it was when the lamia dressed semi with a Reborn in towel appeared, the smiling woman adjusted her glasses and left the House without knowing about the situation or the title that the boy had.

After so... quaint morning, Tsuna received one call from the President of Japan about what measures to take for the new laws of extra species, Tsuna barely understood but knew that more ecchi would happened with some new female extra species, which would make his life filled with ecchi situations and full of Monster girls... after a minute he walked towards his new school, with negative thoughts, he launched himself to start his first day in school.

"Goodbye Darling!" the lamia said goodbye with Reborn in her arms, pretending to be a lovable creature of the Lord.

"You will need luck, Dame-Tsuna. Since you are already late…" the disturbing case was no one doubted the innocence of the Hitman.

Tsuna knew that it was going to be an exhausting day, because he saw Leon turned into a green gun, which could only mean one thing:

"REBORN!"

 **Hi everyone, hope you like this new story, based on a Spanish story made by Jack Fall Heaven. I hope you will like this story, which is have you all guest it is a harem fic which made be more concentrate on Tsuna with Miia because I find the couple so cute especially Miia. I love Suu because she is awesome.**


End file.
